warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] Join Lol, can I join? 05:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) can i join PCA? Cinderstream 17:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Join? May I join the project? 15:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Guidelines should be looked at. Rainbow Flight 15:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) 'K, thanks Rowan ^^ 15:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Join Hi, I would like to join! I am very good at chararts. Thank you~~ 04:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course~ Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-join May I re-join? =3 - Ducksplash - 05:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) A Request to join? Ohai. May I please join the project? ^^ 08:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Take a loot at our guidelines if you need help. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 13:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Exactly what it says on the tin.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Le Back~ I promise to do something! I swear XD I've been attempting the new blanks, and my chararts aren't a total fail... Hazeleye 19:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Haaazel! 8DDD 00:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) can i join the project ? Cinderstream 16:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Join Request May I join the charart? My sister, Crystalheart is a warrior. Agate Wings (talk) 20:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure! To you too, Graycloud. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANTE Lol, hey, anyone wanna do the Leader and MCA blanks... Mine are crap. Hazeleye 01:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a mentor preferably ravenfang --.Cinderflight (talk) 01:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC).Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 01:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC)-- DDDDD8 Heeeey. Where did my charart entry for September go? Who deleted it? Now I'm sad D8 15:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It violated the rules. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Derp. Sorry XDDD 20:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Some of you may know why I'm doing this, but for those who don't, I'm sorry I'd rather not get into it here. I'd like my blanks to be removed from this wiki. All of them. Meaning you're going to need to make new warrior, queen and apprentice blanks. That includes the new MCA blanks since they're simply an edited version of the apprentices. As the artist I have right to withdraw my blanks from use here. Apologies for this, I've just changed my mind about them being used. I'd appreciate compliance without any unneeded drama. Thank you, and best of wishes to PCA. 03:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Message We are in need of Queen, Warrior and Apprentice blanks. Some people want to be rude, and use their "power" against a person and make the whole wiki suffer. Paleclaw. Anyways, that person wants to be an Indian Giver and take away the blanks and all of the chararts you guys worked so hard on, which I know they wouldn't do for another wiki. Now, I want people on the wiki to make the blanks. No outsiders whom we cannot trust. I always knew we shouldn't have gotten new blanks. I knew it. But now we are where we are. Lets work! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Could I help? I could make the warrior blanks? And the queens if no one else volunteers. Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 17:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the queen? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure <3 Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 17:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm making the leader. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I will try to do the Apprentice blanks! ;)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my luck at the warrior blanks :3 Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 23:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Okay. The time has come for me to choose my loyal deputy. The woman I have chosen is a brilliant charartist and has helped us with our blank needs too. Though, she hasn't been here long, she has helped us through many days, even through some of our hard moments. Congratulations, Crystal! You are my new deputy! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 18:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU But Im not even a senior warrior... Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 18:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome. Doesn't matter. You should be. You've had at least 5 images approved, correct? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 18:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Um.. yeah Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 18:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Blush Apparently Cinderflight wants me as her mentor. I need it approved, though. I was taught by Leggu, and I really fell I can teach her. But do I have to be a senior warrior to mentor? '.' [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 01:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Mossu Join Request So..... yeah. Mossu wants to join PCA. :3 Pwease? [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 14:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Course! I'll add you in! [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 15:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Join May I join? I'm good at PCA, see? Mint leaf 22:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Please delete the blank!!!! Mint leaf 22:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course u can join! Welcome~! Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 23:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Hello, I was wondering if I could join. I am fairly familiar with chararts, and I think that I could serve useful in this project. Thank you! Lilydust~ Yus you may :) Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay so... Should we drop the apprentices and just have everyone be warriors? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 00:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I got an idea: Ok, once an apprentice gets thier first charart approved, then they become a warrior. It proves that they are able to make chararts right and they learned the rules. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) How about 3? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 00:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds reasonable :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Joining May I join this? Bbun (talk) 00:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Yes you may :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Join May I join the Project Character Art? 16:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes you may :) Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 16:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The Leader Blanks (and any other ones people want redone) Hi guys, it's Spottedpool. I saw in a post a little bit ago someone wanted one of the blanks redone and I thought maybe I could do them. Admins, your thought on this? Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 23:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you start now? Leader and queen please. :] ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 23:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Great idea Spotted :) Thank you so much 8D We really need those blanks. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:55, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I think my kittypet blanks should be queen blanks! They look like queens.. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 23:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC)